Being There
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: Clark is still upset about Alicia. Will Lois be able to help him overcome his depression? Clois all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I wonder how much longer Clark is going to be out there," Martha Kent asked her husband, Jonathan, while looking out at the barn. Her son had been up there for three days. Ever since the death of his girlfriend, Alicia Baker, Clark had not eaten, slept, nor talked to anyone at all.

"I do not know, Sweetheart. I am all out of ideas of what to say or do to help him."

Suddenly, Martha had an idea. She went over to the telephone, picked it up, and dialed Lois Lane's cell phone number. After a few seconds, Lois answered.

_**Hello?**_

"Hey, Lois. This is Martha."

_**Martha, what is up?**_

"I was wondering if you would do Jonathan and I a huge favor." A smile crept up on Martha's lips, as her idea filled her head.

_**Sure, I will do what ever I can to help you.**_

"Well, you know how messed up Clark was, when he found Alicia, right?"

_**Yeah.**_

"Well, he has been in his loft for the last three days now. He will not eat, sleep, or talk to anyone. I do not know what else to do. Can you possibly come over and try to get some kind of reaction out of him? I am getting worried about him.

_**Sure. I will see what I can do. I will be there in about half an hour. Okay?**_

"Okay, Lois. We will see you, then."

_**Okay, bye.**_

A.N.: This was written for fun, so please, no flames. Oh, and this story will alternate from season four on. If something is wrong, please let me know. However, this is my fanfiction story, so I guess I can tell it the way I want.

Disclaimer: See my bio page for disclaimers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

About half an hour later, Lois pulled into the Kent's driveway. She decided she would speak to Mrs. Kent, before she went to talk to Clark. She knocked on the kitchen door of the farmhouse. It was not long until Martha Kent opened the door to let Lois come in. Lois could not help smiling, as the older woman hugged her.

"He still has not come out of hiding?"

"No, Jonathan and I are getting worried. He has been up there ever since Alicia's funeral. He will not talk to anyone. He has not eaten in three days. I do not even know if he has slept. I am hoping you can get through to him, Lois."

"I will not make any promises, Mrs. K. However, I will try to bring Smallville back to the land of the living."

"Thank you, Lois."

"Do you want me to take something to eat with me? He might eat, once I get him to talk to me."

"Sure, just give me a minute, okay?"

Martha got a tray, and loaded it with Clark's favorite snacks. For a male, he actually ate pretty healthy, even if it was just a snack.

"Wish me luck."

"All the luck in the galaxy."

Lois could not help, but to chuckle. She had no way of knowing how accurate Martha Kent's words were. She hoped that Clark would not give her too hard of a time. After all, she was doing this out of the kindness of her heart, and she would really be pissed if he caused her to let Mr. and Mrs. Kent down.

Disclaimer: See my bio page for disclaimers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lois took a deep breath, before she ascended up the steps to the loft.

"Smallville, are you up there?"

There was no answer. Just the thumping sound of something being bounced against the wall. Lois sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. She hoped she did not let the Kents down.

"Clark," she said, as she approached him. "You need to eat. I brought you some snacks."

Clark did not say a word. He just kept bouncing his baseball against the wall. Lois did not even know if he actually realized she was even there.

"Clark, it wasn't your fault. Tim Westcott had everyone thinking Alicia was the one behind the attacks. He fixed it, so everyone _**would**_ suspect her. Even you. No one had any way of knowing the girl was telling the truth."

Lois' heart began to break, as she watched the tears flow down Clark's face. It was common knowledge that Lois and Clark did not usually get along, but now, seeing the young man in so much anguish in front of her, Lois could not help, but to grab his hand and squeeze it. She tried to think of something else she could do, to help the farm boy see that the tragedy was _**not**_ his fault.

"Clark, please talk to me," she begged.

"I don't know what to say anymore. Everytime I get close to someone, they get ripped away from me. The really screwed up thing is, someday, everyone, and I mean _**everyone**_ I love and care about, will be gone. I will be left alone. I get it now. Clark Kent is not meant to have anyone love him, because in the end I will be completely and utterly alone."

"Oh, Clark. You do not mean that. You can't mean that!"

"Lois, believe me when I say, I am not like everyone else. I am as different as anyone can be. There are things about me that I cannot even tell you."

"Clark, you can tell me anything. You and I may not be…well, actually come to think about it, you are my best friend, Clark. Have you not realized that it is you that I come to when I need someone to talk to? I do not go to Chloe as I used to. Ever since I met you, there has been something that has drawn me to you. I know I can trust you, with anything. Now, please let me be the one you trust. I swear that whatever is spoken here, stays between the two of us. I will never tell another soul, unless you give me the okay to do so, and even then, I probably will not."

Clark looked into Lois' eyes at that moment. He knew then, that he could trust this woman with his life.

"Lois, when you look up into the sky, what do you see?"

"Um, stars, I guess."

"You know what I see?"

"What?"

"I see home."

Lois looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I tell you that, let me ask you this. Do you believe in life on other planets, in other galaxies?"

"You mean, like, E.T.?"

Clark chuckled.

"I guess."

"Sure. I mean scientists tell us every day that they are discovering that other planets are almost like Earth."

"Lois, what I am about to tell you can go no further than us. My parents, Chloe, Pete, and Alicia know. Well, Alicia knew. Otherwise, this has to be a complete secret, okay. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Clark took a breath. "You know how some people get infected by the meteor rocks, and they get abilities?"

"Yes. Wait a minute. Are you saying you were meteor infected?"

"No, Lois. I am not meteor infected. Actually, I am not even from this galaxy. I am from a planet called Krypton."

"Wow."

"Like the meteor infected people, I have powers. Unlike them, however, I was born with my abilities."

"How did you get here?"

"My parents, my birth-parents that is, put me on a ship and sent me to Earth. I know you have heard Chloe talk about that meteor shower that happened about fifteen to twenty years ago."

"Yeah."

"I was part of that meteor shower. As was fragments of my home planet. The fragments are Kryptonite. The green can make me extremely weak. Too much exposure to it, and I can die. The red makes me lose my inhibitions and makes me do things that I do not want to do. The black literally splits my personalities. The silver makes me paranoid, and the blue makes me lose my abilities."

"What kind of abilities do you have?"

"Superspeed, superstrength, x-ray vision, heat vision, superhearing, superbreath, freezebreath, and according to Jor-El, I should be learning how to fly sometime in the future."

"Who is Jor-El?"

"That is my biological father's name. There is an artificial intelligence thing in the arctic. I have an ice fortress there. My birth name is Kal-El. My mother's name was Lara. When I am on red Kryptonite, I go by the name of Kal. When my personalities are split, part of me is me (Clark Kent), and the other part is Kal-El. If I should ever tell you to call me Kal or tell you that, my name is Kal-El, run as fast as you can in the other direction. Kal or Kal-El is nothing but trouble."

"I always knew there was another side to you, Clark Kent."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"No, I am serious, but what ever happened to Krypton?"

"Well, my parents had placed me in my spaceship, literally minutes before Krypton exploded."

"So, there are no others like you?"

"Not as far as I know. According to the I.A. of my father, I am known as the Last Son of Krypton. I have a great destiny. Do not ask what that destiny is, I have no clue, what the Hell it is."

"Oooohhh, Clark Kent just cursed. You naughty boy. Your mom would be so shocked!"

"If you tell her, I will tell her about how you looked at me when you first found me in the corn field."

Lois' mouth dropped.

"You wouldn't!"

Clark just grinned.

"Wait a minute! I thought you had no memory of that night."

"Lois, another ability I have is photographic memory. I remember everything that has happened since I met you."

"Even Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, even Valentine's Day. You are going to really hate me, if I tell you about it, though."

"Just tell me that we did not have sex, and I will be happy."

"Would it have so terrible if we had?"

"No, but if we did, I do not remember it, and if we ever had _**that **_good of a relationship, Smallville, I would want to remember it!"

Clark chuckled.

"Well, Lois, you will be pleased to learn that, no, we did not have sex that night. Although, if I had not been hell-bent on trying to teach Lana and Lex a lesson, it is hard to tell what would have happened."

"What do you mean?"

Clark swallowed. He figured that since he was being honest with her, he had better tell her everything. That way, if she did decide to hate him, then at least she would have all the details.

"Why don't I start at the beginning?"

"Okay."

"Well, it started, when you kissed me. The lipstick you were wearing was laced with love potion and red kryptonite. As I said, red Kryptonite takes away my inhibitions, and after you kissed me, I could not get enough of you. I took you to Oliver's penthouse, because I knew he would not be there. I also knew that if Oliver should ever find out what happened that night, that I wanted him to be jealous of the fact that you were with me that night.

"We were making out pretty heavily. I had my shirt off, and my pants undone. You were only in a skirt that was hiked up to your waist. We were kissing, when all of a sudden I spotted a piece of paper in your purse that had Lex's name typed on it. I grabbed it, and realized that it was an invitation to their engagement party. I had not been invited, because Lex and I are no longer friends, and Lana is my ex.

"I decided that you and I would crash the party. When we got there, I trash talked pretty much everyone. I told Lana how much of a cheap whore she was, if she wanted to be with a Luthor. I told Chloe that as much as she liked me, there was no way in Hell that she and I could ever be. I blasted my mom out for even being in the vicinity. Then, I decided to kidnap Lana.

"As Lana and I were walking out, you stopped me saying how Lana was my past and you were my future. I just grinned and walked past you. By the time mom was able to get me back to myself, Chloe and Jimmy had helped you. Now, here we are, reminiscing about that horrible day."

Lois did not know what to say. She knew it had been bad, but she did not think Valentine's Day had been that bad.

"The only thing I remember, was thinking that I had kissed you somewhere before. All I could think about was how familiar your kiss was. How was that even possible? Had we kissed before then?"

"Actually, Lois, we had. You just did not know it was me. I guess since you know all about Ollie now, it won't hurt to tell you about that either."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when you were trying to unmask the Green Arrow?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember kissing the Green Arrow?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, it dawned on Lois, where this was going.

"It was you. You were the Green Arrow that night."

"Yeah. Ollie asked me to cover for him. He did not want you to know that it was him that was ordinarily under the mask. Therefore, he asked me to put on the suit, and go in his place. I was okay with it, right up until you kissed me. As soon as I was able to get away, I went down the next alley, and pulled off the hood. I could not believe how one kiss was able to affect me so much."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you remember saying that the Green Arrow could not have been Ollie, because the Green Arrow was a way better kisser than Oliver had ever been?"

Lois blushed. "Yes."

"Well, I can honestly say I had never been kissed like that until that night. It blew me away."

"Answer me this, then. Have you been kissed like that since then?"

Clark looked Lois in the eye.

"No, Lois. No one has ever kissed me like you do. It may sound stupid, but when you kiss me, I feel as if I am ten feet above the clouds."

All of a sudden, Lois had an idea.

"Clark, you said that one of your abilities was supposed to be flying, didn't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Is there somewhere we can go that no one would see us? I want to do a little experiment. I don't want anyone to know, but us for now."

Clark thought for a moment. Then it hit him.

"We can go to my Fortress. You will have to wear something warmer, but it should be okay."

"Okay. First, you need to go in, and let your parents know that you are okay. After you talk to them, we will take our little trip."

Disclaimer: See my bio page for disclaimers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Clark let Lois lead him into the house. He hugged his mom and dad, letting them know that he was okay now. The four of them sat down around the kitchen table. Clark told his parents about letting Lois in on the family secret.

"Not that we have anything against Lois knowing, son, but are you sure about this?"

"I could not tell Lois what was wrong with me, unless I told her _**about**_ me. Therefore, I told her everything from beginning to end. Even about Valentine's Day, and the Green Arrow incident."

"Lois, are you sure you are okay with this. Knowing Clark's secret could be dangerous."

"I knew there was something special about Clark from the moment I met him. Not that I would have ever imagined in my wildest dreams that it would be something like this, but he is still the same Smallville that I have known since that night. Just because he comes from a whole different galaxy, does not mean that he is any different from the rest of us. So what, if he can run at about a billion miles a second. The point is I do not see him any differently now, than I did before he told me about his abilities. He is still Clark Kent underneath it all."

"Mom, Dad, the reason we came in here is I am going to take Lois to see the Fortress. She has an idea, and she wanted someplace that no one would see. The Fortress is the only place I could think of."

"Okay, but son, hurry back."

"Mom, do you have a coat that Lois could borrow?"

"Yes. Get that one that is in the hallway closet."

"Okay. Thanks, Mrs. Kent."

Disclaimer: See my bio page for disclaimers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

About half an hour later, Lois and Clark stood inside of the Fortress of Solitude. Lois could not believe how beautiful it was.

"_**Kal-El, my son. What are you doing here?"**_

"Jor-El, I have brought a friend to see the Fortress."

"_**Ah, Lois Lane. I wondered how many Earth years it would be, until my son brought you here."**_

Clark was confused.

"What do you mean, Jor-El?"

"_**Both of your destinies are intertwined. Lois Lane is the one who will help you on the road to your destiny. In fact, she is the **__**only**__** one who can help you on the road to your destiny. All others will only be a hindrance."**_

"I am sorry, Jor-El. I still do not know what you mean."

"_**Lois Lane is your soul mate, my son. With her, you will have many sons and daughters. With her, you will realize the true path you are to take. It was not by accident that Lois Lane found you, when I sent you back to Earth. It was by destiny and fate alone."**_

Clark turned startled eyes to Lois. She could not make a sound. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth opened in shock.

_Well_, thought Clark. _I guess it is a good idea that I went ahead and told Lois about my abilities after all. Especially if she is going to be my wife someday._

"_**Lois Lane, you are very quiet. Do you not have anything to say?"**_

"To be honest, Jor-El, I do not know what to say. The only idea that I had when Clark brought me here, was to help him learn how to fly."

"_**How much have you told her, Kal-El?"**_

"I told her everything."

"_**Good. Do you still have the bracelet the Indian girl gave to you, Kal-El?"**_

"Yes."

"_**Do you remember what she told you about it?"**_

"Yes, she said that it rightfully belonged to my soul mate."

All of a sudden, Clark's eyes grew large, as he realized what that meant.

"_**Yes, my son. The bracelet rightfully belongs to Lois Lane. She is the one destined to wear it. Remember, once she puts it on, she will never be able to take it back off."**_

"Are you okay with that, Lois?"

"Clark, I have the feeling that as long as I am with you, everything will be okay. I would be honored to wear the bracelet."

Clark grinned.

"Jor-El, is there any way you can give us some privacy?"

"_**Of course, my son."**_

When Clark was sure they would not be disturbed, he pulled Lois into his arms.

"I wondered about that ever since the first time you kissed me, Lois. I have never felt the kind of rush that I feel with you, with any other girl. I guess you really are stuck with me."

"To be honest, Smallville, I would not have it any other way."

Clark smiled, as he lowered his mouth to hers. As they kissed, Lois began to feel as if she were floating on air. When Clark raised his head, he smiled at the only woman that had ever made him feel so free.

Lois looked down.

"Smallville, remember my idea?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I believe we have accomplished it."

Clark looked down.

"Well, I be damned."

He had finally learned how to fly.

Disclaimer: See my bio page for disclaimers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I wonder how much longer Lois and Clark will be gone," said Jonathan.

"Well, the light is back on in the loft. I think they are out there."

"Shall we go see?"

"Yes."

Jonathan and Martha made their way out to the barn.

"Clark? Lois? Are you in here?"

"Yeah, Mom. We're up here."

Jonathan and Martha made their way up to the loft. Neither was sure what they would find. However, when they reached the top of the steps, they were surprised to Lois and Clark sitting on the couch together.

"Well, what happened at the Fortress?"

"You will be happy to learn that according to Jor-El, I have now got all of my Kryptonian abilities."

Martha, who had been taking a sip of the bottled water she had with her, nearly choked.

"You learned how to fly?"

Clark looked at Lois and grinned.

"Oh, boy, did I!"

Jonathan began to get nervous.

"Um, son, I don't think we need the details."

Clark burst out laughing.

"It's nothing like that, Dad. I promise."

"Oh kay. I can honestly say, I am officially confused," said Martha.

"Let's just say I, I mean we, found out more than we were after."

"Care to elaborate, son?"

"Do you remember the bracelet that the Indian girl gave me?"

"Yes. According to you, she said the bracelet rightfully belonged to your soul mate, or something like that."

"You will never guess who that is."

"Who?"

Clark looked at Lois. She grinned. She glanced down at her right wrist, where the bracelet was.

"Wait a minute. You mean, Lois is…"

"Yeah. She helped me out a lot. It is because of her that I finally learned how to fly. Jor-El said that through Lois, I would be able to realize my destiny. He said that it was not an accident that she was the one to find me that day in the cornfield. He said it was fated destiny. I was supposed to meet her. We have both been on a path toward each other all this time, and we did not realize it."

"So, what are you going to do now, Clark?"

"To be honest, Mom. I do not know. All I know, is now I can actually be happy. I know now, that I am not destined to be alone. I can stop worrying about that. Now, all I have to worry about is when and how to begin fulfilling my destiny."

"Do you have any idea what that is, son?"

"All I know is I was sent here to be the savior of mankind. Makes me sound as if I am supposed to be some kind of god, doesn't it?"

"Well, Clark, I guess, in a way, Kryptonians are kind of like gods. However, I know that you will never let yourself think you are better than us lowly humans." Martha grinned at Clark.

"Aw, Mom. You know that I think of myself equal to you 'lowly humans,' no matter how different I am."

"Yeah. I know."

The quartet talked long into the night. Finally, Jonathan and Martha said good night, and went to bed. Lois and Clark stayed in the loft. It was so warm outside, they did not have to worry about Lois being cold.

Disclaimer: See my bio page for disclaimers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Clark, how much does Chloe know about your secret?"

"Well, for one thing, I never told her. She found out somehow on her own. I think she said something about watching me catch a car out of midair."

"I still can't believe you told me. Especially after all the grief I have given you since we met."

"Actually, Lois, you are the only person I ever told willingly. I would not have told Pete, if he had not found my spaceship."

"Speaking of the spaceship, do you still have it?"

"Yeah, it is in the storm cellar."

"Can I see it?"

"You may want to wait until it is daylight, so you can see it better."

"Oh, okay."

Lois went over to the window, and looked up into the night sky. Ever since Clark told her about his secret, she wondered how far away the stars really were. She jumped slightly, when she felt Clark behind her. However, she relaxed, when she felt his arms go around her waist.

"Lois, do you think you can be happy with me?"

"Smallville, there is no doubt in my mind that even if we didn't know what we know now; somehow fate would have pushed us together. I think the night I found you in the cornfield, I knew in the back of my mind that someday, somehow, you and I would be together. Honestly, I fought against it with everything in me, but after kissing you today, I do not think I could be happy with any other man, even if I tried. You may be destined for great things, Clark Kent, but you and I will accomplish great things together. We could spend the rest of our lives fighting this, but in the end, I think our lives will be so much better, when we are together."

"What kind of great things do you see us accomplishing, Lois?"

"Well, we both like journalism, so I say we work as hard as we can to be a team for the Daily Planet."

"Miss Lane, I love the way your mind works."

Lois chuckled.

She turned in Clark's arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck. As she looked into his ocean blue eyes, she was startled to realize that she was already half in love with him. It would not take much for her to fall rest of the way. She stretched up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

Slowly, she began to move her lips against his. When she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, she opened for him. As Clark slipped his tongue into her mouth, he picked her up into his arms, and carried her over to the couch. Once there, he gently lowered her down. He stopped kissing her long enough to make sure she was comfortable. When he was sure of this, he lay down behind her. She turned towards him, and resumed their make out session.

"Lois, are you sure about this?"

"Clark, please make love to me."

That was all Clark needed to hear. He slowly began to undress her. Once she was completely nude, he undressed himself. When he was finished, he lay back down beside of her.

"Are you on any kind of birth control, Lois?"

"Yeah, I am on the Pill."

"Okay."

Clark began to kiss her again, as he raised his body over hers; letting most of his weight fall on his forearms. Lois opened her legs to let his lower body fall between them. Once they were situated, Lois wrapped her legs around Clark's waist. Not wanting to hurt her, he entered her very slowly. When he was completely inside of her, he stopped. He waited, until she got used to the size of him. Once she was comfortable, she nodded her head for him to move.

As he began to thrust in and out of her, he kissed her. He could not believe how tight and wet she was. Not to mention how hot. What really surprised him was the fact that she met him thrust for thrust. No doubt about it, Lois Lane could give as well as she got. Before long, she began to feel the beginnings of an orgasm coming on.

"Harder, Clark. Please, harder."

Clark began to move harder and faster within her. Suddenly, she tightened like a vicegrip around him. Her orgasm caused him to cum with her. When they were both spent, he moved back to let her lay with her back against his chest. He pulled the coverlet over them. He kissed on her neck, as she got her breath back.

"Wow! That was fantastic!"

Clark chuckled.

"If I knew that I would get a man that was that great at sex, I swear I would not have lost my virginity on an army base."

"How old were you?"

"I think I was about sixteen or seventeen. He was the first boyfriend I ever had. Ironically, I did not think he would actually have sex with me, but stupid me, I actually begged him to fuck me."

"Well, Lois, that is the past. You cannot change it. All you can do is look towards the future."

"Smallville, how is it you always know how to make a girl feel better?"

"I don't know."

Lois grinned and cuddled back into him. Before long, both were sound asleep.

Disclaimer: See my bio page for disclaimer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Later that week, Lois and Clark were at the Talon, having lunch with Chloe. They had not told her about being a couple or about Lois knowing about Clark's secret. Lois kept the bracelet hid underneath the sleeve of her shirt.

"So, Clark, how are you doing?"

"I am doing better now."

"I still cannot believe that it was Tim Westcott that was actually behind all of that. I am so sorry that we did not believe Alicia, when she tried to tell us the truth."

"Well, you can't feel worse than I do. She wanted me to go to the Sheriff with her, and tell the Sheriff about myself, but I was too scared of what everyone would think. I was too scared of what would happen to me. I as good as put that noose around her neck as Tim did."

Chloe's eyes widened. Clark was talking about his abilities in front of Lois, as if he did not have a care in the world.

_What is wrong with this picture?_ She thought.

Clark noticed Chloe's expression and had to turn his head to hide his smirk. Lois did the same thing.

"Okay, guys. What is going on? Obviously, you two are in on some kind of secret. What is it?"

Clark looked over at Lois, he grinned. She pushed the sleeves up on her shirt. Chloe noticed the bracelet.

"Is that…?"

She looked at Clark and frowned.

"Is that the bracelet that Kyla gave you down in the caves?"

"Yes, Chloe, it is."

"And Lois is wearing it, because…"

"Because she is the one it rightfully belongs to."

Chloe sat back in her seat, stunned.

"Well, I can't believe it. We have actually succeeded in making Chloe Sullivan speechless."

Chloe stuck her tongue out at her best friend and her cousin.

"What does all this mean?"

"It means that you and I will be related, just not the way you were hoping for."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. Someday in the future, Lois and I will get married, and you will be my cousin-in-law."

"Well, I be damned."

Lois could not help, but to laugh. She laced the fingers of her right hand with the fingers on Clark's left hand. She felt it was okay to do so now, that Chloe knew about them. One thing she really wanted to do was to gloat to Lana Lang. Lana had always thought _she_ would be the one to be with Clark Kent.

Disclaimer: See my bio page for disclaimers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

About two months after Lois and Clark had began dating, Clark ran into Perry White, the editor for the Daily Planet. Chloe had gotten Lois a job at the Daily Planet a few weeks before, and she had already been moved up from the basement, because of one article she did.

"Well, well, if it isn't Clark Kent from Smallville! What are you doing in Metropolis, son?"

"I want to try to get a job with the Daily Planet, Mr. White. I figured that since I heard you were the editor, you could help me out."

"I _**do**_ owe you a favor, from my time in Smallville. If it had not been for you, I would probably been dead in the gutter somewhere."

Clark grinned.

"Yeah, you did stay pretty drunk."

"Good thing that is in the past. So what kind of job do you want to do, son?"

"I want a job in investigative reporting, Mr. White. I would like to have a partner, as well."

"Well, there is only one person I can pair you with, and that is Lois Lane. Everyone else has a partner or they have their own column."

Clark grinned. It was better than he hoped, and he was getting one thing he really wanted, to be partnered with Lois. He watched as Perry went over to his office door and opened it.

"Lane, get in here!"

"What is it, Chief?"

"I want you to meet your new partner. For God's sake, stop calling me 'Chief!'"

"Clark? You're my new partner?"

"Hey, Lois!"

"Wait a minute! You two know each other?"

"You could say that."

"Okay, now I am confused."

"Clark, maybe we should tell him."

"Yeah, you're right."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Clark is my boyfriend, Mr. White. He is my cousin, Chloe Sullivan's best friend from his school years. We have been together for the last two months."

"Well, I guess it is a good thing I made the two of you partners, then. However, just because you are partners does not mean any hanky panky can go on in the supply offices or anything like that."

"Yes, Chief… I mean, Mr. White."

"I mean it. If I hear of any hanky panky going on, I will make the two of you separate as partners. You will work with someone else. Oh, before I forget, the two of you will need a photographer to take pictures for your articles. I think I know just the photographer."

Perry went to his door again.

"Olsen, get in here!"

Lois was shocked. Chloe's boyfriend, Jimmy Olsen stepped into the office.

"Yeah, Chief."

Perry growled. Why did everyone constantly want to call him 'Chief?'

"Olsen, you have wanted to be a field-photographer, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, now, here is your chance. Lane and Kent here are going to need a photographer for their investigative reporting. Wherever they go for a story, I want you to be with them snapping pictures, okay?"

"Yes, Chief."

"Okay, the three of you get out of here. I expect a front-page story before long. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, Chief."

"Oooollllsssseeennn!"

The trio scrambled out of Perry's office, in laughter.

Disclaimer: See my bio page for disclaimers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was almost Christmas. Lois and Clark had been together for nearly seven months. Clark decided that it would be a great Christmas present for Lois, if he could get her father and sister to come for Christmas dinner. He went and asked Perry for a couple days off. At first, Perry did not want to do it, but once Clark explained about how important this one thing would be to Lois, Perry let Clark have a week off work. Lois did not like it, but she could not get Clark nor Perry to tell her what was going on. She decided to do a little investigating.

However, Clark figured out what she was doing. He caught her eavesdropping on him one day.

"Lois, what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what you and Perry are up to."

"Perry has nothing to do with this. The only thing he did was give me a few days off."

"Smallville, why would he give _you_ time off, when you and I are partners?"

"The only thing I am going to say is by the time I am finished, you will have a fantastic Christmas this year."

"So, you took time off to get me a Christmas present?"

"In a way, yes. Now, stop being so nosey and go find something else to investigate. I will not forgive you, if you cause me to ruin my surprise for you."

"But, Clllaarrkk, I don't like surprises."

"Oh, stop being so whiney. I promise you are going to love this surprise. However, if you do not stop trying to figure it out, the only thing YOU will be getting this year, is a load of coal in your stocking."

"Oh, all right. Be that way."

Clark could not help, but to chuckle as he watched her walk away. Using his superhearing, he made sure she really had left. When he was sure she was gone, he picked up the phone, and called Chloe. It rang three times, before she finally answered the phone. Clark rolled his eyes.

_**Hello.**_

"Chloe, can you do me a favor?"

_**Sure, Clark. What do you need?**_

"I need you to give me the General's phone number. Do not say a word to Lois, okay? I am going to get the General and Lucy to come here for Christmas dinner. At least, I hope to."

_**Okay. His phone number is 212-555-9846. If he is not at that number, try 212-555-2684.**_

"Okay. Thank you, Chloe."

_**Clark, is that all you are going to do for Lois for Christmas?**_

"Well, I guess you will have to come over and find out, won't you?"

_**Is it okay if I bring Jimmy with me? **_

"Yeah, sure. Chloe, please do not say a word to Lois. I want this to be a surprise for her. I mean this is our first Christmas together as a couple, and I do not want to ruin it for her."

_**Do not worry, Clark. I will not say a word. If she asks me, then I will just say I have no idea what she is talking about, okay.**_

"Okay, thanks Chloe. I will talk to you later."

_**Bye, Clark.**_

As soon as Clark ended his call with Chloe, he dialed the General's phone number. He picked up on the second ring.

_**Hello? Sam Lane speaking.**_

"Sir, this is Clark Kent. I am a friend of your daughter, Lois."

_**Ah, Mr. Kent. Yes, my daughter has told me about how you are a great friend of hers. I would like to thank your family for letting Lois stay with them, while she is in Smallville.**_

"Actually, sir. Lois and I work at the Daily Planet in Metropolis. We are investigative reporters there."

_**I think you and I need to talk somewhere, where there is not a chance of being bugged, son. Will you meet me at the Metropolis Inn?**_

"When, sir?"

_**Give me about an hour. I will meet you at the entrance there.**_

"Okay, I will be there."

As soon as Clark hung up the phone, he went to freshen up, before he had to go meet the General. He wanted to look presentable in front of Lois' father. Before he went into the bathroom, he grabbed a clean pair of boxers, jeans, socks, and a blue tee shirt. He hoped the General did not expect him to show up in a suit and tie. If he did, Clark was sorry, but he wore suits and ties every day at work, and he did not want to wear one on his day off.

Disclaimer: See my bio page for disclaimers.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Clark was waiting on General Lane, when he came down from his motel room at the Metropolis Inn. As soon as the older man approached, Clark shook his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Kent."

"Hello, General Lane, sir. Please, call me Clark."

"Well, Clark, you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yes, sir. I do not know if Lois has told you, but we have been dating for the last seven months. Since this is going to be our first Christmas together as a couple, I wanted to surprise her, by getting you and Lucy to come to the farm for Christmas dinner." As Clark was talking, he tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice. It was hard, but he managed it.

"I am glad to see that Lois is finally with someone that at least has _some_ manners." The General chuckled.

Clark grinned.

"Well, sir, my parents did try to raise me to be respectful."

"I have to say they did a good job. If there were more men like you in the world, maybe we would not need an army."

"I would have to agree, sir."

General Lane looked at Clark for a moment.

"Is there anywhere in this city that a man can get a bite to eat, without being charged an arm and a leg?"

"Yes, sir. There is a diner right around the corner."

"Well, I would suggest that we get a bite to eat, while we talk."

"Sounds good to me, General Lane."

The two men walked in silence to the diner. Once they were seated comfortably, a waitress came over to take their order.

"My name is Veronica. I will be your waitress today. What may I get you to drink?"

"I will have a cup of coffee, please," said the General.

"I will have the same, please," said Clark.

"Okay, I will be right back with your coffees, and then I will take your orders."

Once Veronica was gone, the General turned back to Clark.

"What made you decide that you wanted to have Lucy and I come for Christmas dinner?"

"Well, I have been trying to figure out what to get Lois for Christmas for the last two months. Then, the other day, it hit me. She hardly gets to see you or her sister that much. What better Christmas present than to have her father and sister to spend Christmas with her?"

Sam stared at Clark, trying to figure out if this young man was for real. Any other young man would have spent money on his girlfriend, but Clark Kent seemed to know Lois' true heart's desire and was trying to make it happen.

"I must say, Clark, I am impressed. I do not know many; scratch that, any young man that would do something like that for their girlfriends. You must really care about my daughter to want to do something like this for her."

"Actually, sir, I am in love with your daughter. That was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, I thought since everyone would be there, I could go ahead and ask Lois to marry me. If that is okay with you, that is."

"Are you sure you are ready to do that, son?"

"Yes, sir, I am. I have been thinking about it for the last two months. I have known Lois since my senior year in high school. True, we did not always get along, but now, I cannot imagine my life without her. She means the world to me. I will try to make her very happy if she will have me."

"Well, Clark, I am very pleased to hear that. I would be honored to have you as a member of the Lane family. Therefore, yes, you have my blessing to ask her. Do not worry; I will not say a word. Oh, and, yes, Lucy and I will be there on Christmas morning as a surprise for Lois."

"Thank you, sir."

"Since you will most likely be a part of the family, son, you can call me Sam. What time shall we be there?"

"I think around five would be fine."

"Okay, see you then, Clark. Give your parents my best."

"All right, Sam, I will."

Sam left without ordering anything to eat. Clark paid the bill, and left. He could not wait to get back home. If everything went according to plan, then by this time next year, he would be married to the only woman, who could make his heart soar. Lois Lane was in for a real Christmas.

Disclaimer: See my bio for disclaimers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

On Christmas morning, Lois awoke the minute the sunlight hit her face. Grinning, she stretched. She and Clark had stayed at the farm for the last two nights, because of it being Christmas. As usual, when they stayed here, Lois slept in Clark's bed, and Clark slept on the couch. He was such a baby, when it came to respecting his mom and dad. If she, Lois, had had her way, then Clark would be waking up beside of her this morning, instead of down on the couch.

She got up, used the bathroom, made sure she was presentable enough to go downstairs, and left the room. As soon as she hit the top of the stairs, she could smell the good aroma of freshly brewed coffee. She could not help, but to smile. She loved staying on this farm. (Not that she would admit that to anyone anytime soon. Especially not to Clark Kent.)

"Hello, Lois. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Martha. Yes, I slept like a newborn baby."

Martha laughed.

"Would you like some eggs, bacon, and biscuits?"

"Yes, please," said Lois, as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"How has work been going?"

"It is going good, if you call getting ordered into Perry's office, nearly every hour, going good," Lois laughed.

"You and Clark must be Perry's favorite reporters, if he does that."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Perry calls us in there to make sure we are doing the story that he assigned, and not trying to do a different story without telling him."

"Oh, I see. He is a little paranoid, is he?"

"I guess that is what you would call it."

Silence fell over the two women as Lois ate her breakfast.

"Where is Clark?"

"He and Jonathan are doing chores."

Lois chuckled.

"A farmer's life is never done, is it?"

"Nope."

"Hmm, I hope they come in soon. I want to open presents."

"Well, sorry, Lois, but this year, we are waiting til everyone gets here, before we open presents this year."

Lois smile fell and she began to pout.

Martha cracked up laughing.

"That look does not work on me, Lois. Clark has given me that look so many times since he was little, that I have become immuned. Nice try, though."

"Well, rats!" Lois also began to laugh.

Lois and Martha chatted, while Martha cooked. Lois fixed herself a cup of coffee and a couple pieces of toast. About an hour later, Jonathan and Clark came in. Jonathan went to the kitchen sink to wash up. As soon as he was finished, Clark washed up. As the quartet sat down for breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Clark sighed as he got up to answer the door.

As soon as he reached the door, he saw that it was General Lane, Lucy, Chloe Sullivan, and Jimmy Olsen. Clark did not see him at first, but when he opened the door, he saw his childhood friend Pete Ross. (Chloe had brought Pete as a surprise for Clark.) Clark's eyes widened. He had not seen Pete since his senior year in high school. He grinned as he pulled his childhood best friend into a hug.

"Dude, how you doing?"

"I am good. I think you know everyone here, except this lovely lady," said Clark, as he pulled Lois to him.

"Hello, I am Pete Ross."

"Lois Lane. Nice to meet you."

"Lois is my girlfriend, Pete. We have been together for almost a year."

"Wow. Well, thank God, you finally got over Lana. Now, I might have a chance at her!" Pete laughed as he said this.

"What do you mean?"

"Clark, you are not the only one who had a crush on Miss Lang in high school."

"Oh, but I thought…"

"That I had a crush on Chloe?"

"Yeah."

"At one point and time, I did. However, I cannot seem to get Lana out of my head. If I see her, while I am here in Smallville, I plan to ask her out."

"May all the angels in heaven help you."

Pete laughed.

"Well, Pete," said Martha. "You may get your chance. Lana has always came over here for Christmas dinner."

Lois' face fell. _I have to see Lana? Does that mean that I will have to watch as Clark makes a fool of himself over her again?_

"Lois, Honey, what's wrong?"

Lois forced a smile.

"Nothing, Smallville."

Clark was about to reply, when suddenly there is a knock on the door. He opened the door. There, to Lois' dismay, stood Lana Lang.

Disclaimer: See my bio for disclaimers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Lana! It is good to see you. I think you know everyone here," said Clark, as he wrapped an arm around Lois' waist.

"Hi, Clark. Hello, Lois. Yes, I do know everyone here." Lana took her jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack.

Lois followed Lana with her eyes. She had been so sure that Clark would leave her high and dry to be with the lustrious Lana Lang.

"Lois, will you come out to the loft with me for a minute?"

"Sure, Smallville."

"Mom, Lois and I will be right back."

"Okay, Clark."

Clark held the door open for Lois, as he waited for her to go through. As soon as she was on the porch, he closed the door behind them.

"Clark, what is going on?"

"You will find out in a few seconds."

Within seconds, Lois and Clark were seated on the couch in his loft.

"Now, I want you to tell me what made that look of sadness cross your face, when Mom said that Lana was coming over."

"Isn't it obvious, Clark?"

"Lois, you and I have been together for almost a year. Why on Earth would I leave you now, to be with a woman who has only made me miserable?"

"My mind keeps going back to Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. When we were getting ready to kiss, while dancing. All of a sudden, Lana Lang shows up, and you leave me in the middle of the dance floor, just to be with her. I know I did not say anything then, but, Clark, that really hurt me."

"Lois, honey, those days are over. You are the only one I want to be with now. Lana Lang is the past. You are the present and hopefully the future. If I have my way about it, I will spend the rest of my life with you. No one else, but you. You are my life. You are my world. You are the only reason I live."

Lois could not help, but to giggle.

"A little clichéd, isn't it?

"I don't care. It is the truth. Lois, without you, I would not be able to go on. Yes, at one point in my life, I did not think I would be able to live without Lana. However, now, I _**know**_ I will not be able to live without you. I love you, Lois. More than anything else in the world."

Lois's eyes grew large.

"You love me?"

"Yes. I love you. Now let's go back inside, before everyone thinks we are up to no good out here."

"Just one thing, Smallville."

"What is it?"

Lois wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a soul-searing kiss.

"I love you, too."

Clark could not help, but to hug her close to him. He was happier in this moment, than he had ever been in his life. Lois Lane loved him. The only question now, was, did she love him enough to marry him. He guessed he would have to wait to find out the answer to that question.

Disclaimer: See my bio for disclaimers


End file.
